Project: Hades
by ridtom
Summary: OC, AU. After a summoning jutsu goes wrong, a pupil of Naruto Uzumaki finds himself in new world with new foes. Now hounded by both Monsters and Men alike, Danro Senju finds himself protecting one his countries greatest treasures: the Rinnegan. No Pairings


_Disclaimer: I own neither Prototype nor Naruto, all I own is my O.C. So you guys are probably wondering why I'm writing this instead of __**"A Clash of Cultures."**__ Well to answer you guys, lack of motivation and new ideas. I still have the story plotted out, but I just wanted to take a break for a bit you know? This story takes place during Prototype 1 and sort causes an AU to happen. Please enjoy._

_P.S.- I recommend listening to __**"Murder Your Maker"**__ for the full effect._

* * *

**Project: Hades**

Burning.

A vague sense of drifting.

These were all I could feel as my team's jutsu engulfed us in darkness. I couldn't see, couldn't smell, couldn't hear.

But I could feel.

The burning across my skin felt like I was bathing in a sea of Amaterasu while my mind was suffering from extreme case of vertigo. I couldn't tell you what was up or down, left and right, forward or back. I just felt like drifting through pain

Then I saw it.

A light.

It had no uniform shape, but the closest thing I could compare it to is a door, but even that does not do the light justice for even with my sacred eyes, I couldn't comprehend what it was. A door was simply the closest my mind could understand it.

All I knew was that the only way to escape this burning vertigo was through that light. How I knew that is a mystery but I don't give too much thought. I probably wouldn't like the answer.

As I drifted to the Light, I could see vague shapes from within. They almost appeared human, but any defining features where blurred by the Lights power. Not that cared though, for the burning sensation had somehow increased along with my vertigo, causing me to nearly convulse in pain. Still I was nearly upon the Light when a single thought went through my mind.

'_By the Sage it's beautiful._'

And then all was white.

* * *

My eyes shot open upon feeling a prickling sensation in my left arm, and was immediately bombarded by artificial light that stunned my sense for only a moment. I turned my head to locate the cause of my awakening when I noticed something vaguely worrying.

A man in a white coat standing over me with a needle inserted into my arm. What worried me wasn't the invasion of privacy from the white coated man nor the needle jammed into my arm, but the black mask that he wore. His eye holes were black and reflective, allowing me a view of myself looking back at myself. I could hear his startled breathing through the mask, though it was distorted, giving it a mechanical tone.

It was quite frankly the strangest ANBU mask I had seen since I had been rescued from the lab back home.

The thought of home broke me out of my thoughts and I immediately began taking in my surroundings. What I found was less than assuring.

I was surrounded by equipment that I had only seen in two places, Konoha Hospitals and ROOT's laboratories. Considering the assumed guards that surrounded me and the coated man, armed with black sticks and similar masks, this was either a Military research facility or the unfriendliest hospital in the elemental nations.

'Ok don't panic Danro. What happened that could have led up to this and who did you piss off again?' I thought back to what had happened before I had awoken. Me and my team were working on Uzumaki sensei's Summoning Jutsu with minimal success, then Supaku-chan tried out his Sharingan technique at the same time and then black. I remembered the drifting, and burning pain, and most of all the beautiful Light, but could a screwed up Summoning Jutsu really do all of this?

While I continued trying to figure out how exactly this all occurred, the white-coated masked man began speaking quickly to the guards in the room in a language that I couldn't understand, but from his tone it seemed he wanted someones attention.

_'Welp, nothing ventured nothing gained.' Hopefully I could ask what was up with all the needles and guards.'_

"Um, excuse me, but can you please explain to me what's going on? And could you please not use needles? I dislike them greatly and I'm sure Konoha wouldn't like you casually breaking a part of Elemental Nation's Alliance protocols. You know, the one where you don't experiment on fellow shinobi unwillingly?"

The coated man looked at me for what felt like forever before turning back to the guards and speaking to them in hurried tones and in that same strange language before turning towards a black mirror across from me and speaking to it. I concluded that it was a one way mirror and that I was being observed. I felt glad that they had felt the need to keep me clothed, last time I was in a lab clothing wasn't an option and I didn't want to relive that situation.

Once again my thoughts were abruptly ended when the white-cloaked man suddenly turned towards me and somehow began speaking my language, albeit in a strange dialect.

"Salutations my young visitor! I must say that I am surprised that you spoke Japanese, as we were expecting a much more... exotic tongue to go with you're strange appearance. Please forgive me for my appearance, but we had to take certain precautions when dealing with someone of your... position."

"Anyways, as for your previous questions, I'm afraid that I have not heard of any such thing like the 'Elemental Nations Alliance' nor have I heard of any of these protocols and given where you turned up I doubt they hold much weight here."

He finished that last sentence with a nonchalant shrug that said more than his verbal responce could have. Apparently I had been transported somewhere where the Elemental Nations were an unknown quantity and that the terms of imprisonment there had no standing here. Wherever here is.

"I see. I'm glad that we have this 'Japanese' barrier down so we can converse about my release from this holding facility and the discontinuing of jabbing needles into me. By the way, where exactly am I?" I finished with a hopeful smile, that was disarming and friendly, 'just two guys trying to get along'.

Although his mask covered it, from the tone he took I could practically see the smirk on his face as he prepared his next speech.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm not at liberty to say where exactly we are. As for your... occupancy here. I'm afraid that it's permanent. I'm sorry that we can't make accommodate your needs, but we would soon shoot ourselves in the foot before we let such an interesting subject such as yourself go so soon." I could tell from his tone that he was, in fact not sorry at all.

_'Welp Danro, plan B. Intimidation.'_

With the cheeriest smile that I could muster I slowly and steadily began Plan B.

"I'm also afraid that that won't work out to well for either of us. You see I am the pupil of my villages 6th Hokage, and I'm sure that whatever leader that you follow will understand the severity of the situation and allow me free passage without further trouble."

I had no idea if they actually had Hokages or Daimayo's here, but it's what I knew and all I could hope for was that it had some importance in this strange land.

The white-coated man stared at me for a few seconds before turning to the closest of the four guards and speaking to him in that strange alien language. When he was finished the guard looked from him to me to him again before shrugging and slamming his black weapon into my gut, forcing out much needed air from me in surprise.

As I tried to catch my breath from the sudden attack, the white-coated man leaned his masked face over mine and spoke in a grave tone, "I'm terribly sorry, but I am tired of playing word games with you. As I had already explained, whatever strange laws that you follow have no weight here, in fact our laws don't have any strength here. This place was built so that things that are frowned upon in society can happen without interference." He stood back to his full height looking down at me with both arms crossed in front of him, looking down at me like one would a new toy. "We shall begin the operating procedure immediately, I'm looking forward to learning everything about you."

I sighed exaggeratedly, "I don't like having to resorting to Plan C but I'm afraid you've forced my hand. I can only hope all this was worth it." With that I closed my eyes in concentration, gathering chakra that I would need for coming moments.

The cloaked man gave an amused grunt before asking the obvious, "Oh? And what exactly would Plan C entail hmm?"

Without opening my eyes I replied, "Retaliation."

My once brown eyes opened up to reveal dark purple and black rings that covered the entirety of my occipital muscles, with a rush of power flowing through my body as I uttered the name of these people's demise.

**"Shinra Tensei (Repulsive Force)."**

Immediately, the shackles that once bound me to the operating table were shattered along with the table itself. The white-cloaked man was sent careening back into the white wall, cracking the tiles that covered it, while three of the masked guards met the same fate if the resounding cracks along the wall were any indication. One of the guards foolish ran up to me and fired something out of his metal weapon, only for it to reflect back at him, killing him instantly.

With my **Rinnegan** activated, I could see the chakra pathways in each of the knocked out individuals, and was surprised to find that they barely had enough chakra to keep them alive. I decided that it was time for Plan D: Interrogation, and walked over to the slumped form of the white-cloaked man.

As I approached him I could see that he was still barely conscious and that he had no idea what had just happened. Good, they didn't need to know about my eyes and it's full capabilities yet.

I kneeled before his slumped figure, noting the blood running down the cracked wall and how his head was bleeding profusely. He had little time left, so a normal interrogation was out the window, which left me with one other option in getting the necessary information even though I loathed using it.

Clamping my right hand atop his head, I used possibly the most inhuman ability given by the Rinnegan, **"Human** **Path."** A purple glow enveloped my right hand and I could hear the terrified whimper that the white-cloaked man gave out, but it had to be done. With a simple tug his soul separated from his body, held firmly by the right hand before dissipating into my hand, giving me his memories.

It all came to me, cars, Black-Watch, guns, technology, their language, his name, his sister's name, New York, Zeus, and finally what brought me here.

Apparently, while my team and I were working on our sensei's jutsu, these clowns were working on some sort of teleporter that crossed with the Summoning, bringing me here. I looked through the memories to see if any of my friends had arrived but was disappointed to learn that I was the only one who had arrived here. These guys were working with some secret military organization called Blackwatch that were battling a strange disease that was consuming the entire city. Said virus was caused by one of their own, Alex Mercer aka Zeus, and is now fighting against the military while spreading the virus.

Not that Blackwatch were good guys themselves, as I saw civilians gunned down for even having a speck of infected blood on their being. While I was no stranger to doing what's necessary, the virocity of the killings surprised even a battle ready chunin like myself.

After going through the memories, I turned towards the steel door that was blocking my exit. Using my chakra enhanced strength, I easily punched out the door, sending it flying back down the hallway. Thanks to the memories I had gained I easily traversed the base for the exit, only to come across a five man group of armed guards and some scientists. Unsealing my kunai and shuriken pouch from my tattoo seals on my arms I quickly prepared for battle.

The soldiers noticed my arrival and aimed their 'guns' at me and shouted warnings, that went unheard as two kunai imbedded themselves into two soldiers throats. Both falling rapidly, I lept onto the wall to avoid the returning gunfire, ignoring the shocked gasps of the scientists as I threw three shuriken, each one digging into the shoulder of a soldier. Each soldier illicited a pained gasp as the metal stars tore threw their muscles.

With a quick **Shunshin** **(Body** **Flicker** **Technique)**, I appeared in between all three soldiers. Within a second of appearing I used **Shinra** **Tensei** **(Repulsing** **Technique)**, forcing each soldier into the walls causing them to collapse on top of the pained guards.

These soldiers appeared to be nothing special without their 'guns', and I was honestly disappointed with what I had faced. It was like the all moved in slow motion, hell I only used **Shinra** **Tensei** because I wanted to be thorough in knocking them out.

Brushing off my disappointment, I looked towards the scientist that I had knockout, and using the Human Path, gained their memories. Unfortunately that didn't give me much that I already didn't know, so that was pointless.

"Well at least I'm going in the right direction right?"

* * *

_'This sucks!'_

A stray bullet destroyed a part of the wall that I had been using as cover, but before I could retaliate, more rounds were fired, slowly but surely destroying any cover I could possibly use.

After my initial scuffle, I must have let off some sort of alarm, because now the whole base was flooded with soldiers and guards, all of them prepared to use deadly force. According to the memories, there were about 250 active soldiers on this base, with 82 security guards accompanying the scientists. I must have thinned out the herd somewhat since I was practically surrounded by the dead and dying of soldiers who got too cocky, but more just kept coming.

Unfortunately, they seemed to have half a brain and learned that as long as they keep their distance they stayed alive much longer, though my use of **Bansho Ten'in** **(Attractive** **Technique)** has even the odds somewhat.

Still, this sucks.

However, luck was on my side. I've been gathering chakra for a move that once devastated my homeland when it was attacked, though I've never had the time to implement it during battle. Thankfully, the Blackwatch seems happy with giving me distance for now, though this could change any secon-

"_Finally_!" I shouted when I had gathered as much chakra as I could, this attack would probably cause a whole lot of damage, but with the arriving soldiers this may be my only chance.

**"SHINRA TENSEI!"**

Almost immediately their force-field of chakra began pushing everything back with incredible power. It was so powerful, a large crater had begun forming under me from the sheer strength of the technique.

I could hear the base around me bend and twist to my power before giving in, soldiers crush from debris, bullets fired back into their shooters, even a couple of explosions had gone off from the power of **Shinra** **Tensei**.

As the base was finally pulled apart, I could smell the sweet smell of fresh air and feel the powerful rays of the sun covering my body. It felt rejuvenating after all the death and destruction that had just occurred.

Panting a little, I turned to look at my surroundings and whistled at what I saw. I was standing in the middle of a crater surrounded by debris and fallen soldiers. Their bodies lay among scientist twisted into painful positions. My heart fell a bit for them, I was a Shinobi, not a blind killer, but they forced this on me.

Finally finishing my surroundings, my attention was caught by the large towers surrounding the crater. I had seen this with the stolen memories but in person they still looked breathtaking, easily surpassing anything built by Konoha.

Pulling myself out my thoughts I headed towards the closest of the towers at a mid-sprint. I was still feeling the effects of the massive **Shinra** **Tensei**, and I wanted to conserve as much chakra as I could.

I had a feeling this was only going to become even more tedious on me.

* * *

**Well there you go! Just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this first in a trilogy I like to call Uzumaki's Pupil's. Please Review and post your favorite Naruto Crossovers!**

**-Ridtom**


End file.
